Little Bitch
by chronicyouth
Summary: Sam and Lucifer fuck.


This is just an old back and forth with a girl I used to know. I'm only putting it up so that I don't lose it with a computer change. There's not spell checking, and it's a little weird. Enjoy.

X-X-X

Sam was sitting at the small table in his motel room, Dean and him had been working this stupid case for three weeks and all it was is stress, especially with Dean never being at the motel, leaving Sam to-do all the research.

"Did I ever tell you you look sexy when you're thinking?" Lucifer appeared behind him silently, popping his back as he walked. "Far more entertaining when you're not, though." He leaned on the wall.

Sam jumped a little, but didn't show any signs of being started. He did his best to ignore him, keeping his thoughts about the case instead of how sexy Lucifer actually is...

Lucifer poked him. "Sam, I'm bored!" He grinned, his forked tongue flicking between his teeth as he did so, and he walked in front of Sam, moving the work.

Sam grunted and grabbed a book going to lay in bed, he sat down, grabbing the spot in his hand, the one that stopped the hallucinations. He laid back, picking up the book.

Lucifer smirked; that just made it easier. He sauntered over, and straddled Sam's legs, not being at all subtle about the grinding that he was doing on Sam's cock. "Entertain me!" He whined, poking at the book.

Sam bit his lip, feeling a wave of arousal. "What do you want?" He snaps, putting his book down and staring at Lucifer.

Lucifer didn't answer, just leaned forward until he was practically nose-to-nose with Sam. "Haven't I been telling you exactly what I want?" He wiggled his hips again, causing more friction. "I want you to entertain me."

Sam closes his eyes, trying to keep in a moan, even as his hands go to Lucifer's hips. "I want you to leave me alone. "

"Lying is one of the sins, you know. Not sure if it's a deadly one; never was well versed in those." He grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sam's in a manner not even slightly resembling gentle.

Sam shoves him back, trying to clear his thoughts of how he wanted to pin Lucifer down... make him pay for annoying him.

He was not deterred, grinning devilishly and rocking against Sam. He hadn't been shoved completely away, just so that he stopped kissing him. Lucifer took this as encouragement.

Sam growls and grabs him by the shoulders and slamming him against the mattress. Making sure he was hovering over him. "Get out of my head!"

When Sam took control, Lucifer's smile widened, and he cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I want to do that?"

Sam growls, punching Lucifer in the face. "Because I fucking hate you," he says in a low growl, bringing his face down to Lucifer's ear. "And you are not real."

He felt the punch in an abstract way; he knew that his body was being hurt, but Lucifer had dealt with a million times the pain. He didn't even acknowledge it. "I'm real enough." He pouted. "You hurt my feelings, you know. I think you should apologize."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why would I do anything please you," he looks at Lucifer's body, biting his lip. "I only please myself." He pinched Lucifer's shirt, displeased with the material.

"That's rather selfish of you, Sammy boy." He looked down at the shirt, then back at Sam. "But you go ahead, pleasure yourself. Lust happens to be a forte of mine."

Sam growls and sits up, running his hands in his hair. "It's not lust. I have no intention of fucking you," he smirked. "However I do want to jack off..."

He pouted. "I'll be here, I suppose." Lucifer sighed, sitting up slightly and intentionally pushing his hips up against Sam's. "Watching. Hard. Maybe I'll jack off, too."

Sam bites his lip, he wasn't about to fuck him... no matter how good it felt to have him against his body... wanting to feel his skin under his... Sam stands up, visibly hard and he hated it, showing weakness. "Watch some brunette chick get slammed against a desk..."

"Rather watch a brunet guy get slammed against a desk. And I'd rather be doing the slamming." He followed Sam up, staying close but not invading his personal space too much. "I can think of one such guy."

Sam takes a deep breath, sitting at his desk and turning on his laptop. "Well, close your eyes and your hand can be anything you want it to be." He went to Pornhub, looking through the videos.

He leaned over Sam's shoulder, looking at the videos. There was one with an angel and a devil; he grinned and pointed. "Pick that one! Aw, come on Sam, click on that one!"

Sam paused, it did look really sexy. He unbuckled his pants, letting them hang loose. "If that's the one I watch, will you leave me? "

"No." Lucifer watched him unbuckle his pants, and followed suit, simply poofing his out of existence. "I need more motivation to leave something as fun as you."

Sam grits his teeth together and clicks the video, watching it. Putting his hand down his pants, waiting for the good part

Lucifer was barely watching the screen, focusing instead on Sam. "We could do that." he proposed, his own hand wrapped around his cock, stroking lightly. "Could be fun."

Sam tries not to look, pulling himself out of his pants and watching the screen, moaning as he starts moving his hand.

"You're hands not enough, Sammy boo." Lucifer taunted, leaning close to Sam to make it look like he was watching the video.

Sam started moving his hand faster. He watched Lucifer's reflection in his laptop screen, no longer watching the porn because fuck he was so much hotter.

Lucifer was still going slow and steady. Sam was stroking quickly, he could see that, and he was just waiting for him to break. The video was nearing an end, so he watched that for the moment.

Sam watched as the devil came all over the Angels face. He moans quietly, knowing he has to come, because not coming would be like showing defeat.

"Can't quite finish you off, Sammy?" Lucifer smirked. "I can fix that for you, you know." He reached down with his free hand and set it on Sam's shoulder; he didn't want it too easy. Lucifer wanted to hear him beg.

Sam groans, closing his eyes to imagine something hot. "Luckily for you, I last a long time." He keeps his eyes shut, imaging how he was going to punish Lucifer.

"Luckily for me, then?" He slid around Sam, putting his hands on the arm rests of the chair and leaning forward, unashamed. "I think it would be luckier for you, but whatever floats your boat."

Sam smirked, opening his eyes to look at Lucifer. "Oh no, because I'm not the one that's acting like a little slut for it. I doubt you're even open enough for somebody to fuck you, if they were dumb enough to consent."

He spread his legs, still standing. "Care to find out?" Lucifer met Sam's eye, challenging him to say yes.

Sam smirked and rised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling you will show me anyways," he challenged, not even caring.

"You're finally learning." He grinned and mounted Sam again, hovering over him on both knees.

Sam bit his lip. "No, I'm just buying into your bullshit." He grabbed his hips and slammed him down on his cock.

Lucifer howled, reflexively tightening his muscles and throwing his head back in pleasure. He started to move, pushing up and then sinking back down onto Sam.

Sam groans, not giving up, he wanted Lucifer to hurt, or to leave Sam alone. He starts fucking up into Lucifer, digging his nails into his skin.

He moved with him, letting the pain get to him. It enhanced the pleasure, plain and simple. This vessel was tight, tighter than he was used to, and he'd be damned if he didn't take full advantage of that.

Sam kept fucking him, beads if sweat formed around his hairline. He wasn't lying when he said he could last long, and he was going to prove himself.

Lucifer wasn't fairing so well; honestly, it had been a long time since he'd been well and throughly fucked, and he wasn't sure how long he'd last. "Harder, Sam."

Sam growls and bites Lucifer's neck, fucking into him harder. He pulled his head back and kept fucking into him. "So fucking tight, I bet you love this."

Lucifer dug his fingers into Sam's shoulder, tilting his head back when Sam pulled. "You can do better than that." He challenged breathlessly, eagerly awaiting Sam's reaction.

Sam growled and fucked him harder, he moaned loudly. He stayed strong, the chair creaking under the two of them adding to his arousal and Sam was losing grip.

Lucifer leaned back, throwing his arms over the desk and holding on for dear life as Sam fucked him. He swiveled his hips and moved with him, but there was limited things for him to do. "Fuck, I'm close."

Sam moans and keeps fucking up into Lucifer. "Then what's stopping you?" He fucked him harder, as hard as he could possibly go.

A choked shout erupted from his throat as he came, his cock jumping as he did so. Sam was ramming into him, and he rode out his orgasm while enjoying the feeling of Sam's cock inside him.

Sam grunted and kept thrusting for at least another minute before he came. Wiping the sweat off his brow.

Lucifer panted for breath, smirking at Sam. "I told you."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "What did you tell me?"

"I'd get you off faster than that porn." He dismounted and fell backwards on the bed, grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You were practically begging for it."

"You loved it."

Sam smirked. "How do you know? Any hole is a good hole, and yours just happened to be available. "

"My hole is the best hole, asshole." He sat up, indignant.

Sam smirked again. "I've had better," he said, running his hands up his shirt.

"You have not." He stood up and walked over, still naked. "I'm an angel, you ass. Nobody's better."

Sam gave him a look of disbelief. "Then why do you need to get it from a hunter? If you're an angel, you should be getting it from a fucking porn star."

"Porn stars are disgusting, Sammy bear." He sneered. "And I have to confess, on my honor as a Catholic, that you are very desirable. Also available."

Sam rolled his eyes. "My brother is available. No, you are just thirsty. A thirsty little slut," he says simply, standing up, taking off his shirt.

His eyes darkened, and he froze the desk. Within seconds, he'd pounced onto Sam, shoving back onto the bed.

Sam gasps and looks at Lucifer, leaning up on his elbows. "Oooh, little bitty Lucifer is angry."

He snarled and shoved him down, pushing Sam's leg up so that he could position himself between his legs.

Sam smirked. He ground his hips up against Lucifer

He snapped his hips forward, filling him with one stroke, then started to move steadily and rapidly.

Sam gasped, too tight to feel much other than pain. He wouldn't tell that to Lucifer, no he would act fine.

He was tight; painfully tight. At first, he'd just been intensely focused on fucking Sam, but now he actually thought about it. Pain wasn't any fun if he didn't do it on purpose. He slowed, wrapping a hand around Sam's cock and stroking.

Sam closed his eyes and counted to ten, he wouldn't show signs of pleasure, not now. Even if Lucifer's hand was perfect wrapped around his cock... no, he wouldn't show pleasure.

He grinned and kept going, moving his hand slowly and deliberately while he thrust his hips the same way.

Sam slowly opened up around Lucifer, his lip trembled as he kept a moan out, so close to letting Lucifer hear it.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed him, a surprisingly sweet gesture from Satan himself, and sped up his thrusts minutely, keeping his stroking agonizingly slow.

Sam's eyes opened in shock and he kissed him back. Closing his eyes once more, he moaned quietly into his mouth.

He pushed Sam's legs wider apart, nipping at his bottom lip and putting his hands on either side of his hips, for better grip.

Sam arches his back, and gripped onto Lucifer's back, he moaned louder now, loving this more than he cared to admit.

Sam's moan only prompted Lucifer to go faster, thrusting harder but keeping his actions on Sam's dick the same.

Sam whimpers and thrusts back on Lucifer. Wanting it faster, all faster. And harder, because fuck it felt great.

"Listen to you, whimpering like my little bitch." He sped up, snapping his hips back and forth quickly, sliding his thumb over the tip of Sam's penis.

Sam frowned, hating that he got called out. "I'm nobodies bitch. "

Lucifer stopped moving, stopped stroking him. He stayed still inside of Sam, with his hand light on him. "Oh really?"

Sam nodded. "Please note how I don't take shit from anybody, not even Dean, and especially not you."

"That's all you ever do." He pushed hard into Sam, merciless, and sped up his pumping.

Sam gasped and moaned loudly. He wrapped his legs around Lucifer, not caring what happens at this point.

He moved faster, pounding into Sam and stroking his cock skillfully, sucking on the pulse point in his neck.

Sam moans. Wrapping his legs tighter. "Lucifer..." he moans quietly, loving it.

Lucifer rammed into him, hands on either side of his hips as grips. "Louder."

"Lucifer!" Sam screams, blowing cum all over the two of them, not even knowing that he was close.

He groaned and kept thrusting, reaching his peak sooner than he thought he would and sending cum deep into Sam.

Sam laid there, completely wrecked. "Oh God..."

Lucifer rolled off of him, content and exhausted. Angels get tired too. "Definitely not God."

Sam sighed, feeling like a slut. "You're not a lot of things."

He groaned. "Go ahead, try and make yourself feel better by telling me I suck. I just fucked you into orgasm twice in a row, but sure. Go ahead."

"I fucked you the first time! And you came first when I did it. So sorry I'm not the perfect lover you think I am, but it's not like I claimed to be a good lay, you assumed."

"You've fucked demons before, Sammy boo. They're not silent about it, I actually knew beforehand that you were a good fuckbuddy." He shrugged. "Was I your first?"

Sam smirked. "Like I've said before, I have had better. Although," he paused looking at Lucifer's body, "you're th biggest. I thought Gabriel was nice size... then you come around and change my thoughts."

"Gabriel is a baby." He said, a bit grossed out by the fact that Sam had fucked his brother. "How many of my siblings have you fucked, exactly?"

"Just one I think," he said looking at Lucifer. "Oh why are you jealous? Because I'm not going to stop fucking other people just because you have a big dick?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure that we were even." He grinned maniacally, still lying down on the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean? I highly doubt Dean would fuck you...SHIT! You fucked Adam!"

"Up, down, and both ways from sideways." He nodded. "He wasn't as enthusiastic as you."

"I was not enthusiastic! I just... never actually been bottom before."

"Have you been fucked, or just done the fucking?" Lucifer smirked. "You were very enthusiastic. It was encouragine."

"I always do the fucking. You can ask your brother." He turned away from Lucifer, not really caring about Gabriel at all, just needing something to retaliate with. He touched his lips softly. Then frowned. "And you kissed me!"

"And?" He looked up, bored. Kissing wasn't a big deal; his dick had been inside Sam, what difference did his tongue make?

Sam shaked his head. "And nothing, never mind." He turned back away, he always found kissing passionate... it just didn't fit in with their sex...

"Your baby brother liked it well enough." He probed, reminiscing. It had been weird, sort of, but he'd gotten over it quickly.

"I don't know him enough to be able to judge. First glance and your vessel is attractive. "

"I only have attractive vessels, Sammy boo." Lucifer grinned, looking down at his cock.

Sam smirked. "That's why you want me so much, but I'll never say yes." He moved to pin Lucifer, looking at his body. "But I can make you say yes!"

"I'm sure you can, Sammy Sam." He tested how Sam was holding him, satisfied with it. "But you'll have to prove it."

Sam smirked and sat up, stretching his arms. "Or, I can work on my hunt and ignore you."

"Sure you can, but I could just help you out with your hunt and we could have some fun."

Sam shrugs. "Or, I can call Dean and have him come home." He pulls on his boxers, grabbing his phone off the desk. "Then I can't please you."

"Then I could fuck all three brothers. Sounds like a party." Lucifer didn't bother with clothes, and started jacking himself.

Sam glared at him. "I'm not having a three way... with my brother." He shook his head, not liking the thought.

"I'm not inviting you to the three way, Sammy cakes." Lucifer scoffed, idly stroking. "I'm sure he's better in bed anyway."

Sam smirks. "I'm almost positive he's fucking Cas. They're always alone together. Besides, Dean can't see you."

He hadn't thought of that. Lucifer shrugged. "Next time he's in hell, then. It'll come around soon enough."

Sam rolls his eyes. "He would say yes to Michael before putting his dick inside you, or letting that," he pointed at Lucifer's cock. "Inside him."

"I'm offended, Sammy Dee." He looked up at him from the bed, then shrugged. "I suppose I'll just have you until then."

Sam shaked his head. "No, you will never actually 'have' me." He played with his hair, watching Lucifer with a bored expression.

"I don't want to 'have' you, Dearest." He snarked, rolling his eyes. "I want to fuck you, because life in the pit is oh, so boring without you."

Sam rolled his eyes, sitting down in a chair across from the bed. "Well, I'm pretty sure we are done fucking." He kept watching him, crossing his legs.

"Maybe for the day, but it's not the last time." He continued to stroke himself, getting hard again. "Can I borrow your computer?" Lucifer asked, knowing he'd borrow it without permission.

Sam frowned and grabbed his laptop. Putting it in his lap. "Why do you want it? And quit jerking off!"

"I want porn." He said, unashamed. "You have something else I could do? I mean, I'm hard now. It's not fair to tease myself."

Sam smirked and opened the lid to his laptop. "Well, poor you will just need to just get off the the thought of my brother."

"Okay." He shrugged again, closing his eyes and moving his hand faster. "Fuck, Adam's fucking tight. Scream for me, baby."

Sam took a deep breath, trying to focus on the hunt. Researching what he could without looking up at Lucifer. But he couldn't help it, he looked up, watching him Jack off.

Lucifer grinned, moving his hand faster. "Harder, Dean, suck my cock harder." He breathed quickly, his chest rising and falling relatively rapidly.

Sam made a disgusted face, no way was he interested in sharing the lust for Dean, he looked back at the screen. Learning about the lore.

"Come on, John, bend over." Lucifer peeked over at Sam, still grinning. He was interested in getting off, but if it was bothering Sam, that was just that much better."

Sam had tuned him out completely, he read about the origins of the creature they were hunting, and how they could kill it.

He got bored. "Sammy, pay attention to me!" Lucifer whined, propping himself up on a pillow.

Sam hummed, and turned on music, blaring Led Zepplin through his speakers. Texting Dean about the info he just found out. Glaring up as he hears Dean's ringtone go off in the room. "He forgot his phone?!"

Lucifer seized the phone, opening the text and replying to Sam. -Sammy bug- He typed. -Sext me, baby.-

Sam looked at Lucifer and rolled his eyes, typing a response. -I could never get hard when each time I get a text it says it's from Dean.- he turns off his phone and puts it on the table.

-Sam, this is my serious voice.- Lucifer giggled. -I think Cas is sexy. Cas thinks I am sexy. Cas and I are doing the sexy.-

Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You're really immature. And I know he's fucking Cas, he(Cas) has a great ass. Way better than yours."

"That's disgusting. Don't talk about my baby brother like that." Lucifer looked at him and zapped on pants. "You have now turned me off."

"That was all it took?" Sam asked, looking down at Lucifer, a wonderfully terrible plan popping up in his head. "Not even the thought of how good a fuck I am can get you turned back on?"

"You're not that great of a fuck, Sammy darling. Sorry to tell you this." He stood up, still shirtless, and walked across the room idly.

Sam pouted and stood up, walking over to Lucifer, swaying his hips. "That makes me very sad..."

"Poor baby. Somehow, I think you'll survive." Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned away, looking for a remote.

Sam whimpers and wraps his arms around Lucifer, touching his skin. "What can I do to change your thoughts on it?"

He looked at Sam, raising an eyebrow. "That's up to you, Sammy doll."

Sam sighs, kissing Lucifer's neck. "I just wanna make you feel good... make you happy," he purrs into his ear, touching his bare skin.

"What's stopping you?" Lucifer stretched out his neck, so that Sam could touch more of him.

Sam kept touching him. "I don't know what you want..."

Lucifer looked at him. "I want to fuck you. There you go."

Sam kisses his neck, pulling down Lucifer's pants."as long as you warn me before you come, I looked up a trick... how to make it feel even better... and I really want to make you feel good. Show you that I'm the best fuck you'll get."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, looking at him confused but not questioning it. "Get on the bed." He moved towards the bed.

Sam goes to the bed, stripping as he looked at Lucifer. "Don't take your time... I want to feel you!"

He raised an eyebrow; had Sam started doing drugs? He didn't hesitate, zapping off his clothes, reaching into Dean's side table for lube, got ready, and plunged into Sam.

Sam gasped, holding onto Lucifer. "Oh Lucifer! " he moans loudly, rocking back on his cock.

He started thrusting immediately, spreading Sam's legs further and moving his hips fast.

Sam moans loudly, under the impression Lucifer liked screamers. Wanting to give him just what he liked. He wraps a hand through his hair, tugging on it. "Lucifer!"

He grinned deviously, growling as he leaned forward and started nibbling on Sam's neck.

Sam gasps and moans, thinking about how this is definitely his hottest plan yet. "Oh Luci... oh fuck! Give it to me! "

He drilled into him, sucking hard on Sam's collarbone. He reached forward and stroked Sam's cock lightly.

Sam kept screaming out his name, every part of him loving the feeling of his cock. "Ohh fuck me!"

"I'm close." He warned, still stroking and thrusting and sucking.

Sam smirked and pushed Lucifer off him. "I fucked your brother in the impala, he was so fucking tight and he gave the best head."

"I fucked your brother in hell, he screamed; it was his first time taking it in the ass. He got used to it." Lucifer stroked himself, lying on his back on the bed, ready to evaporate Sam.

Sam wrapped a hand around the base of Lucifer's cock, serving the purpose of a cock ring. "At least I wanted your brother.'

"At least your brother wanted me. Begged." He growled, frustrated.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down... "that's because he's in hell, he'd do anything to escape that prison, even if it means suck your cock. I doubt he ever truly liked it as much as he wanted you to believe."

"Where is he now, Sammy boy? Still in hell. I didn't make him any promises; he begged for my cock inside of him." Lucifer grinned. "In any hole."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So it was just like Gabriel? Except I'm 100% sure he wanted my dick. Showed up naked in my showers a few time, when I'm in the middle of jacking off, he'd replace my hands with his. Let me fuck him against the wall."

"Gabriel is a giant bag of dicks. Don't let your head get too big, Sammy baby." Lucifer zapped himself behind Sam, kissing his neck then zapping across the room to jack off again.

Sam growled. "He had a bigger dick than you. And he could use it better. Knows exactly where my prostate is."

"He's not here either, is he? Clearly it didn't work out for him." Lucifer was always quick to anger; this was no exception. But he was also very good at acting calm.

Sam smirked. "Then maybe I'll just send a prayer up there and have him come ride me like the little slut he is. He's so fucking tight too. Way better than you."

"Oh Sammy, when has anybody ever listened when you prayed?"

Sam's smirk disappeared. He got off the bed and grabbed his clothes, putting them on. "Go away."

"No." He zapped on his clothes, softening. "I'm happy right where I am."

Sam got his clothes on and glared at Lucifer. "Get the fuck out! Just go, get. Tourment some other unlucky bastard."

"You're the one that I want." He sang. "Do, do, do, honey."

Sam put on headphones, hating Lucifer.

Lucifer zapped the headphones out of existence, grinning at Sam.

Sam sighed and looked at Lucifer. "What?"

Lucifer wiggled his hips. "You, Sammy wiggle."

Sam sighed. "I've lost all interest in you."

"Rude." Lucifer sighed, opening the fridge.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of praying just to see...


End file.
